This invention relates to a design using ribs on the pumping substrate of a peristaltic pump. At present peristaltic pumps find use in medical settings to add nutrients to blood, to force blood through filters to clean it as in dialysis, or to move blood through the body and lungs during open heart surgery. They are advantageous in these situations since the pump elements do not contact the pumped fluid, eliminating any possibility of contamination. Additionally the pumping action is gentle enough that blood cells are not damaged. Further uses include pumping aggressive chemicals, high solids slurries and other materials where isolation of the product from the environment, and the environment from the product, are critical. As the operation of such a pump can be critical for life support, they are generally provided with battery back up. The efficiency of the device thus becomes an important parameter since the length of time it can remain in operation while on battery power is limited by its efficiency.